Rage of Jealousy
by TheChewyyyX3
Summary: Luminous finally becomes a pirate? Maybe it was meant to be, but if it was, it would be terrible. Gee thanks, Evan: for both you and your stupid jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey there again!**

**The only reason why I'm posting this now is because I totally love you guys (and that I didn't have anything to do in the car for about 10 hours)!**

**Ahh... I would really like to thank those of you who read these random so-called drabbles or whatever.**

**But not that I mind.**

**Disclaimer (I felt so dumb for forgetting this for the third time, I think): I don't own Maplestory; it seems plenty obvious by now, and I wouldn't have been able to come up with that sort of intricate plot. 0-0**

* * *

"Stupid Luminous and his stupid magician self," Evan telepathically told his reptile companion Mir.**  
**

"C'mon Evan, will you get over that already? You know that you're a mage too, right?" the last Onyx dragon retorted.

"So what?! He's taking **my** spot as the magician in our group!" the boy yelled out loud, then quickly covered his mouth after he realized his mistake.

Unfortunately for Evan, he and Mir were eating dinner with the other four Heroes, so to simply put it, Luminous heard the farm-boy's message. And it seemed that the white-haired mage had gotten the message. He grunted and promptly left the table, leaving the others completely aghast.

* * *

The Next Day...

Evan woke up when he heard the birds singing; he was used to that thanks to his days on the farm.

The young boy went outside to stretch; he saw Luminous training. Considering the events from the day before, it felt a little awkward, but Evan paid no mind to the other mage.

* * *

Luminous had woken up too early for his tastes, but it was all worth it if he needn't see **that** farm-boy.

But all that logic was thrown away: thanks to _one slight miscalculation-_ he had forgotten that Evan was accustomed to arising at dawn.

_**How dare he be so stupid as to have forgotten that?!**_

The light mage mentally face-palmed himself.

_Oh well, might as well get on with the day._

He grunted and practiced his magic. Then he saw Evan harrumph and stomp his foot.

Luminous couldn't help it anymore. "Jealous much?" he sneered.

* * *

**Now that I think about it, this story was originally planned as a one-shot. **

**Although I'll add more chapters in the future, this can still be read as a one-shot, but it doesn't go with the summary... 0-0**

**Eh, I didn't start this story to put my other one on hiatus or anything, but I'll work on this one as well. ^-^**

**As always, review! I'll try to find something for you... 0-o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back (yet again...)!**

**Err... I don't have much to say, but here's a chapter.**

**Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! After this...**

**Wormble3~ I love how you figured that out? (Eh, not that it was hard, but I'm congratulating you anyway)**

******Disclaimer: I might not own Maplestory, but I do own my character in the game. XD**

* * *

"Yeah!"Evan shouted, unable to control his anger (or was it jealousy?). "Why couldn't you just be a pirate?!"

The light mage tried to suppress a laugh.

"So you want me to be a pirate? That's the only job that hasn't been taken," Luminous pointed out.

The brunette nodded enthusiastically. "I don't see why not," he retorted.

"Alright then," answered the white-haired man,"if you can wield the shining rod as your weapon, then I'll train to become a pirate."

"Okay! It's a deal!" the teen replied jubilantly before leaving in a rush. Somehow, the farm-boy managed to take the older man's weapon.

* * *

Evan went to the library as soon as he took the shining rod. He had to admit: the weapon's name was a bit odd. Pushing that slightly lewd thought aside, he checked out any book that had something to do with Luminous so he could learn to use the same skills the light mage could.

After the teen had read for several hours (even skipping breakfast and lunch to the others' dismay), he had finally found a book with all of the skills he needed to learn.

He then went to the other side of the training field to practice.

* * *

Luminous knew what pirates were already. And he hated them; they were part of the list of reasons he wanted to become a magician.

But he needed to decide what _kind_ of pirate he wanted to be:

1) Brawlers: There wasn't much wrong with them, as many would say, but since Luminous was a _"prick,"_ he knew that there was something terribly wrong with them. Since he was a magician, he couldn't stand close combat.

2) Buccaneers: These guys were cool in battle, but wouldn't he seem like a criminal if he was carrying a gun everywhere?

3) Thunder Breaker: Okay, he couldn't deny it: these guys could kick monster butt. But the thing is, they couldn't be nearly as strong as an explorer or a Resistance member because of level 120 cap.

4) Mechanic: The light mage would often get motion-sickness, so having to ride a vehicle that you needed all the time in order to fight wouldn't help.

5) Cannoneer: And as that saying goes,"Last, but not-" Wait. He hated this job the most, so it would be," Last **AND** least." Getting back to the subject at hand...ahem. The little monkeys that who-knows-why are called "partners" with the cannoneers would be too distracting. If he had a small, brown, furry, annoying partner like that, he wouldn't survive doing his usual chores: cooking, cleaning, studying, reading, training, reading, studying... he couldn't think of any more.

Luminous sighed, knowing he was still undecided.

* * *

After dinner, the about-to-become-a-pirate-even-though-he-was-a-ligh t-magician headed to bed, thinking about the little "unofficial bet." Although he still couldn't choose which job to become, he thought about Evan's side of the bet.

_The boy was probably too much of a coward to even try to use his weapon._

And with that thought, his lips involuntarily formed a smirk, and the man drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yay! Author's random-talking-time!**

**Umm... uhh... Errr...**

**Yup that's it!**

**Oh wait. Review please!**

**I have another story to update shortly! ****Author out!**

**(Behind the scenes)**

**Cut! Cut! Cut! That was terrible!**

***Sighs* I'm not saying it again, so leave it at that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory, so blah, blabbattiy blah...**

**And I'm really sorry for the slight hiatus I've put this story on; I couldn't think of much these last few days.**

**On another note, I wrote a response to Wormble3, who has yet again reviewed, but the response is at the bottom so those of you who don't like reading my responses don't need to.**

* * *

Evan was outside the next morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Evan was in the middle of it all, yelling like a gorilla (or King Kong when he climbs atop the Empire State building).

And there really was a reason for all that racket. He was trying to- there really wasn't a reason for the shouting, but the boy really was training: training himself to hold the shining rod in one hand, that is.

_"Luminous must have a strong right arm,"_ he thought.

* * *

On the other hand, Luminous called his ol' buddy Tin with his cell so he could borrow "ye ol' pirate garb." That right folks, Luminous is wearing a bandanna. And because he's... Luminous, he decided to -sort of- create a new pirate job, so he made a list of criterion needed for this new job.

1) It must be a far-ranged attacker.  
2) No monkeys allowed. Or any other creature for that matter.  
3) There should be some sort of magic involved.

Well, what would it be named? Even he couldn't figure something that simple out.

But then again, training was his top priority: he could think of the name of this new job at a later time. Holding a gun, he aimed it at a target he had set up in the middle of the field, and fired.

But for some reason, the gun never fired, even though he pulled the trigger at least ten times. Luminous checked the inside of the gun to see if it was jammed. Problem was, there wasn't anything in the gun for it to be jammed in the first place.

The white-haired man sighed. Maybe he should come up with the name first. And ask Evan how he's doing.

_"What did I do to get in this mess?"_

* * *

**And for all of those who actually ENJOY reading whatever I type around here, here's my response to Wormble3:**

**As you should know, Evan is still a child, therefore he's very naive at times and very serious at others. And just like yawns are contagious, so are people's personalities (or at least a small portion of them), so Luminous isn't "swayed;" it's more like he absorbed some of Evan's naivety at that point. **

**And of course, yes, Luminous is a light mage as you say (even Nexon says so, therefore I cannot disagree), but this is fanfiction: this is turning ideas into words so others can enjoy the creativity.**

**As another side-note, I have no clue as to whether I should write a Luminous vs. Phantom fic considering the fact that the two are normally the ones who argue... And I don't say that to insult you or anything; it's just that I prefer writing in the "unknown," as in something new and somewhat unheard of.**

* * *

**And by the way, you guys are lucky; I even chose to post this first before watching Despicable Me 2!**


End file.
